Driller
by The Official Demonator
Summary: When Nelly was in elementary school, an imaginary friend at recess was what kept her lonely life sane. As the years went by and she got older, he seemed to disappear. It wouldn't be until 17 years later that this friend made his return and he hasn't forgotten his duty to protect. But to the Autobots, this could be their ticket into getting this monster dead once and for all.
1. Don't Touch Her

_My name is Nelly Raymond._

_When I was a little girl, I had no friends. I was quiet, often called "weird" and nobody wanted me in their group. During recess I'd play with the only friend I had. He was a small metal worm with little symbols on its skin that would dig its way out of the ground when it sensed I was upset, which was every day. He'd make me laugh when nobody else tried and he would gently caress my cheek when I cried to myself, but more importantly, he kept me sane._

_I told my mother about my friend and how he made me happy. Shortly after that, I was sent to the hospital with a mental illness. They said I was hallucinating and that no such thing existed. The elementary school shut down for two days straight as investigators attempted to figure out what he really was, but they just assumed it was my strong imagination after finding no evidence of the worm._

_After a while and a few years, I finally had forgotten about my childhood friend and I became a normal woman. I told myself that it really was my imagination and the meds had cured me._

_But I was wrong._

* * *

"You know, we wouldn't be walking home if you didn't decide to go to the bar for a 'small drink'," I growled over to my boyfriend, my arms folded to keep me warm. It was the middle of June, but the night was cold for some reason. Probably because it stormed for a majority of the day and the wind was fast.

My boyfriend glared at me, his drunken stupor starting to kick in. What was supposed to be one beer turned into five beers and seven shots of patron. He was wasted and I was completely sober and miserable. We had parked the car on a permit-parking only street just so I could run into the mini-mart for a couple of minutes, but those minutes turned into hours at the bar and as much as I tried to get him to leave to get the car, he wouldn't listen to me. When he was finally done drinking, and since the borough was so strict on vehicles without permits, the car had already been tagged and towed.

I was 23 years old and my boyfriend had just turned 21 only a few weeks ago. Ever since then, he was a hard-core drinker, and couldn't waste a day without a drop of alcohol in his veins.

I was told repeatedly to dump his sorry ass and move on with my life both by friends and family, but I couldn't. He was verbally abusive and I was scared of him. He'd never hit me though, which was a shocker all by itself.

We'd reached an alley that we were taking as a short-cut to avoid the drunk traffic on the sidewalk of the busy main street, but that turned out to be a mistake. No sooner had we turned into the alley did he stop and get into my face.

He began to yell all sorts of nasty things to me.. calling me a "slut" and a "stupid bitch who can never keep her mouth shut".

Like usual, I stood there in silence and took his harsh words in.

"You know what?" He asked, and I was hoping he was almost done with the verbal harassment. "Maybe you should fucking call a cab then, you pathetic fucking cry-baby!"

That was when he first laid a hand on me. He slapped my face pretty hard and then shoved me into the wall of a building. My first instinct was to place my hand on my already-red cheek and my second instinct was to run away.

I didn't run, though. Just like I take his verbal abuse, I somehow managed to be calm during his physical.

Almost immediately after I took the hit, the ground beneath our feet began to tremble ever so slightly. The trembling got harder and faster and the ground began to shake as if an earthquake was taking over.

Before I knew it the ground had cracked about five feet away from us and a giant appendage erupted from the depths of the Earth. The only street light at least ten feet further down the alley was the only thing that would allow me to see the details of what had just appeared before us.

I stared at it, shocked, as this entire scene took place for only five seconds. Time seemed to slow down though, and I found myself bringing back memories. My mind was getting raped by flashbacks over and over again. The small metal worm I had known in elementary school, the little symbols that it wore on its skin.. except now it was colossal, reaching more than fifteen feet above our heads.

It made a noise that sounded like an angered growl and the next thing I knew, my boyfriend was being slammed against a wall. Then the massive worm grabbed him again and slammed him even harder on the ground.

With another noise that sounded like a satisfied grunt, the worm disappeared back into the hole in which it came from and I was left alone with my dead boyfriend at my feet.

A part of me was terrified that I had witnessed some sort of murder, but another part of me wasn't at all upset that my boyfriend was the one murdered.

It took me a second or two to register the sound of police car and ambulance sirens and then I slapped my hand to my mouth. Whatever had just happened and whatever I had just seen, who was going to believe me? Here I was, unharmed and alone in the dark with a dead man.

All I could think of was how I was going to prison for life for a crime I hadn't committed.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter is short.. I know, but it's the first one, so I didn't want to drag it out too much. It gets the point out, I think. Hope people like it! I know I haven't been on here in so long.. I really don't have an excuse except that I honestly must say I lost interest for a while. But I'm back and hoping to get rid of this on-going writer's block.**

**Thanks for the read!**

**Sam/Demonator**


	2. False Agreements

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad you all are enjoying this so far. Here's chapter number 2!**

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of voices. I didn't even remember passing out in the first place, but that wasn't what was running through my mind. How did I get where I am and where was I?

I assumed it was a hospital since the last thing I remembered was sirens, but this place didn't look like a hospital. My second guess was a jail, but it appeared too welcoming to be a jail. I was on a stretcher with a blanket wrapped around me and a bag with fluid inside was connected to a tiny hose, pumping the clear liquid into my vein.

My face and back felt swollen and thats when my boyfriend finally crossed my mind and the giant monster that had killed him.

"You're up," a voice that sounded somewhat surprised took me out of my thoughts instantly.

I focused my eyes on the man. He was tall-ish, with dark brown hair and glasses. He took them off, though, and put them on his head. "Yeah," I managed to speak. "I, I- where am I?"

"You're at the Autobot base," he said but that still didn't sound clear to me. "We were tracking something when we found you. You were dehydrated, shocked and obviously a little shaken up. You fainted almost instantly."

"Wait, where am I?"

He sighed, pulling up a chair next to me. "We don't usually say who we are to just anybody, but considering your circumstances and your little run-in with Driller, I was given permission to clarify where you are and who _we_ are." He leaned back a tiny bit in his chair before continuing. "Technically you're at a military base, but this really isn't your ordinary base. My name is Ratchet. I'm Chief Medical Officer here. The best, if not the only one left, of my kind."

I raised an eyebrow. "Your _kind_?" What was this man telling me?

"I'm sure you've heard of the stories and rumors of Cybertronians on planet Earth. You know, aliens? Giant 'robot' aliens?"

"You mean the ones who they say disguise themselves as vehicles?" I asked, not entirely sure if we were even discussing the same topic. I've heard the rumors before, but that was years ago.

He nodded, to my surprise. "Yeah, those ones. That's what I am. An Autobot. Our enemies, on the other hand, are the Decepticons. You see, many years ago our planet, Cybertron, was forced into a civil war and we were divided into those two factions. Don't worry though, we, the Autobots, are the good guys." I really didn't say anything so he continued on. "So, tell me.. do you remember what you saw last night?"

"I.. I saw this.. _huge_ metal worm thing kill my boyfriend," I admitted. "I don't know why, though.."

"It was a Decepticon. His name is Driller. He killed your boyfriend because no Decepticon likes humans," Ratchet said, but his tone had a bit of sarcasm at the end.

"Well he seemed to like me," I replied. "He saved me."

Ratchet looked confused, "Explain how he saved you."

"Well," I began, looking away for a second to think. "From the time I was little I think he was always there.."

"Hold on," he interrupted. "You can't even be telling me that _Driller_ is your friend-"

"_First of all_," I started off harshly, interrupting him back. He looked a bit startled. "I don't even know who _Driller_ is! All I know is that damn thing kept me sane when I was a little girl. Because of _him_ I was placed in a hospital for mental problems because nobody believed that he was my only friend. He ruined my childhood, but he was always there for me. Then, when I got older, I forgot about him and he seemed to go away, like he really was my imagination the entire time. Last night, my boyfriend nearly beat the shit out of me, and the next thing I know he's dead on the ground and I'm still alive because whatever the hell it was saw me in distress and killed him."

Ratchet paused for a second after my sudden rant. Suddenly, with no warning, he stood up. "I'll be back."

Was he even listening to me? I rolled my eyes, already annoyed. I don't know why that was so hard to believe, but all I could really think about was when I was going to be able to get out of this stretcher.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"We could use her," Ratchet said, standing in front of a large desk.

"No," The other Autobot shook his head. "We do not put humans with no combat skills into the face of danger intentionally, Ratchet."

"Optimus," Ratchet replied calmly. "She would be in no danger. If what she says is true, then Driller won't lay a mechanical tentacle on her. He obviously has some sort of fascination with her and it's been going on for years. I don't see the issue." Before Optimus could reply, Ratchet spoke once more, "She can get him to come out of hiding for just enough time to go in for the kill."

Optimus, being leader of the Autobots for a rather long time now, new the plan _was_ a good idea, but didn't like the fact that an innocent human would be involved. Although, he had done some other thinking. "I don't like this idea," he finally said. "I.. I mean, it's _smart_, but not fair to our patient. I think maybe you should discuss it with her. If she agrees to it, then I will talk to Charlotte and Lennox and confirm it with them. I would rather have Driller down soon, anyways. The quicker, the less lives he will take."

"Exactly," Ratchet nodded. "I'll talk to her, don't worry. I'll get back to you as soon as I have an answer."

"Alright," Prime sighed but just as Ratchet was about to leave, he stopped him. "And Ratchet?"

"Yes?" Ratchet turned his head a little to look at Optimus from his peripheral vision.

"Do not pressure her into giving you the answer you want," Prime warned. "There are other ways to take Driller down, this just happens to be the easiest."

Ratchet was a tiny bit offended that Optimus would even assume he would force anybody to do anything, but he nodded anyway, knowing himself and how convincing he could be.

"I won't."

* * *

**Nelly's POV**

"So," Ratchet breathed, seeming somewhat annoyed. "I, as well as my comrades, have come to the conclusion that Driller would be a welcomed addition to the Autobots. Of course, we've been tracking him down for so long, I doubt he will come forth willingly to speak to us."

"And?" I asked. I had moved my position from the stretcher to a nearby chair. I folded my arms, waiting for a response.

"I don't know if you can, but if you would try to get Driller to show himself, then perhaps you could also convince him to stay," Ratchet told me. "After all, I know he wants what is best for you, so I don't see why he wouldn't accept the offer."

"Alright," I nodded, not even giving it a second's worth of thought. "I'll do it, but, if I do manage to get him on your side, I don't want him interrogated in any way and I most certainly do not want him tested."

"Deal," Ratchet smiled. "Shake on it, then?"

I hesitated before his out-stretched hand. Looking up at him, I nodded slowly and gripped it with my own hand. "Deal."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"And what did she say?" Optimus asked, an eye-ridge raised as he watched the medic pace back and forth slowly in front of his desk.

Ratchet stopped pacing and smiled. "After a few minutes of explaining our side of the story and all the carnage and destruction Driller has created, she agreed to it."

"You're sure?" Ironhide didn't look very convinced.

"Yes," Ratchet replied. "She's stressed enough as it is. Driller _may_ have proven himself a guardian towards her, but who knows who Driller is obeying these days. For all we know, it could be a plot to get us killed, and if I may add, it's working quite well so far."

"Point taken," Optimus nodded in agreement. "So, did she say when she would do it?"

"Not yet," Ratchet said. "I'm taking this one step at a time. She is still in somewhat shock, so I'd like to get her mind right before I take her out of the med bay," He paused, then quickly added, "And I wouldn't want any of you to speak with her. I want her to take her time and be ready."

"Excellent," Prime nodded.

Ironhide did the same, "Right, we'll let you do your thing, just let us know when to be ready with some cannons and we'll take care of that."

Ratchet grinned, "Sounds like a plan to me, gents."

* * *

**Okay, so Ratchet's being kind of an ass.. sorry if he seems OOC to anybody, but this is how he's going to be for now. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
